


handsome

by glittermerm



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 10:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16596071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittermerm/pseuds/glittermerm
Summary: "You think I'm handsome," Junhoe says.





	handsome

“Handsome,” Junhoe says, in English. He’s grabbed Bobby by the hand and pulls him away from the group as they leave the stage. 

“What?” Jiwon asks, confused.

“You think I’m handsome,” Junhoe says, reverting to Korean.

“Junhoe, we’re dating. Of course I think you’re handsome,” Jiwon snorts.

“Yeah, but you just told all of the fans and the rest of the guys that I’m the most handsome,” Junhoe says, pushing into Jiwon’s space. He licks a stripe of sweat off Jiwon’s neck, and Jiwon can feel Junhoe’s boner pressing into his thigh. 

“Did you really get off on that so much?” Jiwon asks, voice deepening, as he runs a hand through Junhoe’s hair, before getting both hands on his ass and pulling him closer. Junhoe moans as he rides Jiwon’s leg, too turned on to do much more than suck at Jiwon’s neck.

“Come on baby, we’re in public, let’s find somewhere a little more quiet,” he says, prying Junhoe off him with some difficulty. Junhoe clings to him, hands rubbing and touching. Jiwon laughs like a boy, and pulls Junhoe into an empty dressing room, locking the door behind him. He turns around just in time to get an armful of Junhoe, knocking him onto the couch. 

He laughs again before Junhoe kisses him. It’s all tongue and teeth, nothing soft about it, but then this isn’t a soft moment, Jiwon groans into the kiss, his hands gripping Junhoe’s ass. Junhoe licks into Jiwon’s mouth, one hand gripping Jiwon’s jaw, the other tugging on his hair, tilting his head to get better access. 

Jiwon moans, not used to not being in control. It’s kind of hot. Junhoe is riding his thigh, and Jiwon slips his hands down the back of Junhoe’s pants, squeezing his ass and spreading his cheeks, a finger rubbing over his hole. Junhoe shudders, and just like that, Jiwon is the one calling the shots again. 

Junhoe moves to kiss Jiwon’s neck, careful not to leave marks, and Jiwon leans into it. “Want me to tell you what we’re gonna do?” He asks, voice husky. Junhoe groans instead of answering, always getting off on being bossed around. Jiwon’s finger teases Junhoe’s entrance again. “You’re going to get yourself off just like this, on my thigh. I’m not even going to touch you, but I don’t need to do I?” he asks, and Junhoe whimpers, hips jerking a little more frantically. “Then, you’re gonna blow me, and when we get home, I’m gonna fuck you so hard, even Chanwoo teases you about it. Sound like a plan?” He asks, squeezing Junhoe’s cheeks again.

Junhoe nods, and buries his face in Jiwon’s shoulder. He whimpers as he rides Jiwon’s thigh, breathe puffing hot over Jiwon’s skin. “Come on baby, you can do it,” he says, getting a firm grasp on Junhoe’s ass now, and forcing him back and forth. He keeps encouraging him with little words as Junhoe works desperately to get himself off.

“Come on baby, come on,” he says when he can hear Junhoe’s moans change to the ones he makes right before he comes. Jiwon teases him by pushing his finger inside Junhoe, just to the first knuckle, but it does the trick, and Junhoe comes with a whimper and a gasp, hips making little jerking movements, still seeking friction as he comes.

He clings to Jiwon as he comes down, and Jiwon wraps his arms around him, holding him tight. Eventually Junhoe’s breathing evens, and he clutches back. “No falling asleep,” Jiwon chides when he can hear Junhoe’s breathing start to slow. “One of us is still hard as a rock.”

Junhoe picks his head up and turns to look at Jiwon, blurry eyed, makeup smudged from where he’d had his face jammed against Jiwon’s shoulder.

“You’re an asshole,” he says, leaning in and nipping at Jiwon’s lower lip. Jiwon sits up, dragging Junhoe with him, kissing him.

“Don’t start with me, I got you off,” Jiwon protests.

“No,” Junhoe cuts him off. “You made me get myself off, which is cruel.”

“Well I thought it was hot,” Jiwon laughs, and pulls Junhoe down to his level to kiss him again, licking into his mouth. They stay like that for a long moment before Junhoe pulls away, climbing off Jiwon’s lap.

“I believe there was something you wanted me to do for you?” He stands in front of Jiwon, hands on his hip.

“Oh baby, you know you can’t do it from up there, come down here,” Jiwon teases, crooking a finger and beckoning Junhoe downwards, until he’s on his knees, between Jiwon’s spread legs. “That’s more like it,” he coos, running a hand through Junhoe’s hair.’’

Junhoe turns his head, pressing a kiss against Jiwon’s wrist before turning back, and unbuttoning the man’s pants. Jiwon lifts his hips, and Junhoe pulls his pants and underwear down in one move. Jiwon kicks off his shoes so Junhoe can pull his pants the rest of the way off, before settling down between them again. 

Junhoe leans in, pressing a kiss to Jiwon’s thighs, and Jiwon strokes a thumb lovingly over Junhoe’s cheek. Junhoe leans in, wrapping one hand around the base of Jiwon’s dick. He licks at the head, drawing a satisfied hiss from Jiwon. He continues like that, licking up beads of precome as they spill out.

“Need more than that, baby,” Jiwon groans after a few minutes. Junhoe doesn’t say anything, just wraps his lips around the head of Jiwon’s dick and sucks lightly. Jiwon moans in pleasure, but desperate for more. “Don’t be such a tease,” he chides.

Junhoe pulls off with a pop, and smirks up at him, before dropping back down on his dick, taking Jiwon farther in his mouth. He sets a pace, bobbing his head up and down, taking Jiwon a little further every few passes. He flattens his tongue, letting it rub against the sensitive underside of Jiwon’s dick. Eventually he manages to take Jiwon’s entire length, the head of the other’s dick pushing into his throat. He swallows around it, and Jiwon groans, his hips stuttering. It gags Junhoe. Jiwon tries to pull back, but Junhoe follows him, bobbing his head faster. 

With his free hand, he puts Jiwon’s hands in his hair, and Jiwon slides his fingers through the silky locks. He thrusts up again, and Junhoe takes it, expecting it this time. 

“Fuck,” Jiwon groans. “You’re so good for me baby, so good,” he babbles. Junhoe just moves faster, dragging Jiwon over the edge. He spills, a shout falling from him. Junhoe takes it all, swallowing as Jiwon comes. He licks him clean as Jiwon slumps back against the couch. Junhoe crawls into his lap and kisses him senseless. 

Jiwon tightens his hands on Junhoe’s waist as they kiss, before finally pulling apart, both panting as they rest their foreheads together. Jiwon yawns, and Junhoe nuzzles into his neck with more kisses.

“I thought you said you were gonna fuck me?” Junhoe says, nipping and sucking at Jiwon’s neck.

“I said when we get home, you horn dog. Now get up you brat, I need to put my clothes back on.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to the JunBob groupchat and Auntie in particular who's been dying for some back stage action!
> 
> as always find me on twitter @chanwo00


End file.
